John Strode
John Strode is a character in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, played by Bradford English. Biography John Strode is the abusive, alcoholic husband of Debra Strode and father of Kara and Tim. He is also the brother of Laurie's father Morgan Strode. John bought the Myers house from Morgan after the house was proved to be unsellable. John worked at Strode Real Estate with his brother. Unlike his brother, John always has had an abusive relationship with his family. He hates Kara for some unknown reason and disowned his daughter after she got pregnant and moved away for five years. Once she came back, John claimed that their family was perfect without her and her son. He hated when Debra tried to help out their daughter but both Kara and Tim would stand up for her if John ever got out of hand. He had also been known to hit his family on a somewhat daily basis. On October 31, 1995, John went to work and received a call from Debra, telling him that a psychiatrist named Sam Loomis came by the house and told her about the night Judith Myers was murdered in the same house they lived in, and that Jamie Lloyd was found murdered that morning. She told him that she and the kids were was going to leave the house but she wanted him to come along with them. John claimed that Debra was losing it and kept brushing it off. He finally hung up on her after Debra said she was aware that John knew about the house and had neglected to tell them. He then prepared himself a drink. That night, John came home to find no one was home and became annoyed thinking that his wife had left. Just then, the power shut off so John went down to the basement in an attempt to try and fix the power. He discovered that the basement was flooded from the washing machine apparently being broken. John turned the machine off and opened it only to find bloodstained sheets from when Michael murdered Debra clogging the machine. Shocked and appalled, John attempted to get out of there only to run right into Michael Myers, who stabbed him through the stomach with a butcher knife, and pinned John to a fuse box, causing him to be electrocuted and after about a minute of excruciating electrocution, causing his head to explode.Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers He was buried at Mt. Sinclair Cemetery with his son Tim being in the middle between him and his wife Debra. He is the 50th human victim of Michael Myers. Notes and Trivia * John Strode was named after John Carpenter. * His death won the Golden Chainsaw Award in Dead Meat’s "Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers" kill count. Appearances * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (Producer's Cut) References Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Male characters Category:Strode Family Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1990's deaths Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers